epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! PATTS VS LAKUITA!
Lyrics: Beat Time for me to face off against Mr. Silent Pony Lover, after I'm done beating you, you won't even be able to recover, Abby-kins was over last night, I stuck my Master Sword in here and she liked my bombs, you stepped up to me, but you'll fall, so run back to your mom's, you have a serious problem, watching MLP at age, like what? 15? a swipe of my Diamond Sword will leave stuck, dead, at the bottom of a ravine, you have raps for two verses, I have raps for a day, now I have a question, how mad will you be if I killed AJ? Patts: Oh, trust me. You wouldn’t like me when I’m mad. Especially when Anton makes even the toughest sad. Worst of all, you’ve had less sex than the times I speak. Shown by the utter disgrace of a verse; that’s weak. You need better flows in your verses, I mean really. Even I flowed better than you when I was just a filly. Are you serious? Think you can beat the undefeated? You barely beat Dragon; then Hawk’s battle, you cheated! I would love to see what “disses” you create, But there’s no time against mine, mate. Why even try? Defeat is your untimely fate. When you read this, your courage’ll deflate. And you’re not good enough, but too late. After this, my verse will leave you in a grate. I’d love to diss deeper, but I can only love and tolerate. Now excuse me, better opponents than you await. Lakuita: I cheated, I admit it, it was my first time in a tourney, but at least I had my friends, when you do a little .... it isn't the end, when Scraw changes his avatar it IS the end, listen buddy, this isn't a dis rap so stop with those idiotic 8 line rhymes, you're losing your popularity and good raps, mine are the most sublime, beating your ass isn't a challenge, Coupe will even say, "what flowers do you want on your grave", come out to Arizona, Brandon or Don or Anton, whoever you are, try to survive the heatwaves, you're not a real person, you're a Ray Getz-Kalaba Monstrosity, just ask Coupe, heck I can beat you by just sitting back and watching that Hetalia anime, now to be honest, I respect you for that Konnor Dis Rap, but forget that for a moment, you beating me? here's two things for you: a predictament and a underestiment, let me go get Queen Chrysalis, your page will be over run with Changelings, you would be better up against Super Mysterious, the supposed rapping king Patts: Enough with the ear rape! You’re worse than Justin Bieber! Call this your Final Destination, as you’re facing the Grim Reaper. You’re even worse than ERBParodies when they started! God, your verses stink worse than when Presley farted. I’ll make a Man outta this Slender looking, Cyrus obsessor. You’re not a bro, you're an audience member, the lesser. I’ll beat your ass back to Sunyshore, so come fucking at me! I’ll buck you so hard; even Fire and RTP will be able to see! I might need to go to Arizona; they’re hotter than your lines. While mine chills the bones of Jeff the Killer every single time. I should just finish this battle right now; my rhymes “Overkill”. I bet after this verse, your long overdue beating will be fulfilled. You’re right; this isn’t a Dis Rap, because I’m not trying. If it was, Anton would have slaughtered and left you crying I’m the Brunswikian Tourney champ, what have you won? Now crawl to your rat cage, with those shitty raps you’ve done. WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY Who won? Lakuita Patts Category:Blog posts